1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to speech recognition technology. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for a speech recognition system having a call flow object model.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Speech recognition, also referred to as voice recognition, generally pertains to the technology for converting voice data to text data. Typically, in speech recognition systems the task of analyzing speech in the form of audio data and converting it to a digital representation of the speech is performed by an element of the system referred to as a speech recognition engine. Traditionally, the speech recognition engine functionality has been implemented as hardware components, or by a combination of hardware components and software modules. More recently, software modules alone perform the functionality of speech recognition engines. The use of software has become ubiquitous in the implementation of speech recognition systems in general and more particularly in speech recognition engines.
Current speech recognition systems require a call flow designer to generate computer code to implement and modify a particular call flow design that is desired by the designer. The writing of program code requires the designer to be very knowledgeable and highly skilled in computer programming and in call flow design of speech recognition systems. Thus, the number of people available that are qualified to perform the call flow programming is limited, and the cost of designing the call flow is very high.
Therefore, what is needed is a speech recognition system that implements a call flow object model that enables the call flow designer to implement and modify a particular call flow design without the designer having to write program code or have a detailed understanding of the internal workings of the speech recognition system.